


first love (tyrus/jyrus)

by malice13



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malice13/pseuds/malice13
Summary: jonah has been gone for a long time attending a different school than his friends. cyrus and tj are dating, but cyrus is _really_ excited when jonah comes back.





	1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and smiled. The sound of birds chirping filled my bedroom, and I knew it was going to be a good day. I looked over at the side of my bed and took my phone off the charger, reading the usual good morning text from my boyfriend, TJ.

_good morning I'm omw to your house_

My smile grew and I got out of bed, getting dressed in record time. When TJ texted me in the mornings, it made me really happy. Even though I expected it every day, even on Saturday, (bright and early) it always surprised me. I sighed happily. TJ was so sweet.

"Cyrus! Are you up?"

I heard my mom call me. I called back yes I'm up and brushed my teeth, knowing TJ would have muffins for me like every morning. I hurried downstairs (carefully) and slipped on my shoes, holding my backpack. "Bye, mom," I said.

I looked out the window and saw TJ's car waiting. My stepdad was already at work, so I put on my backpack and went outside. Once I was in the passenger seat next to him, I grinned at TJ. "Hey, Teej," I said.

"Hi, babe." he leaned over and kissed me, then grabbed a container of chocolate chocolate chip muffins.

"Thanks!" I opened it and took a big bite of one.

I noticed TJ watching me while he waited for me to buckle my seatbelt. "You seem extra happy today." he observed. "I guess I am," I grabbed the seatbelt and gazed out the window. "Maybe because it's so sunny." It had been raining for the last few days, making it miserable in the morning when I had to hold a coat over my head all the time, since I always forget an umbrella.

"I like it better when it's rainy, it's more fun to drive in." TJ said. I rolled my eyes. Ever since TJ got his drivers license a few months ago, he'd been looking for any excuse to go for a long drive. Once he pulled up by the school, I unbuckled and grabbed my bag from by my feet.

We both got out and TJ grabbed my hands, pulling me close and brushing his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss then pulled back, telling him, "I'll see you at lunch, Teej," TJ said bye and we seperated.

I went to my first class with Buffy. I found Buffy already seated, hunched over her desk. "Hey," I said, sitting at the desk beside hers.

"I didn't do my math homework," Buffy hurriedly said. "I have to finish this before math."

"Really?" I was surprised. "But you're always on time.."

"Not this time." she paused. "Oh, yeah. Guess who's back?"

My eyes widened. "Jonah? He's back? Since when?"

"Since today." Buffy said. "He told me yesterday that he'd be coming back."

"Why didn't he call _me_?"

"He said he lost your number or something." I stared down at my desk. Jonah was back..after all these years. Okay, it was only almost one year. But it felt like years. I missed Jonah so much. I wondered if he would be really different. Andi would probably be really excited, too.

"Helloo? Cyrus? I said I'll text him your number."

"Huh? Oh, thanks."

When the teacher came in and started class, I found it impossible to concentrate.

Jonah was the only thing on my mind. 

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll switch btwn peoples povs. i never wanted to just write ab cyrus. hope u like it and give me any ideas you have, because i only roughly know what i want this to be about <3

"TJ...TJ, wake up..." I grabbed for a pillow and chucked it at Amber, who dodged and stood over me smiling.

"What do you want..? Oh, my god."

"I know. You overslept." I groaned. I was always up early, but something about today didn't leave me very excited. Mumbling a thanks to her for waking me, I got dressed and grabbed my phone.

_sorry. I overslept._ Cyrus replied quickly: _It's fine! i got a ride from jonah._

_jonahs back?_ I asked, but he didn't answer. I just finished getting ready to go, then got in my car and drove to school with Amber, who usually got a ride with some friends.

The moment I got the chance after math, I went to wait by Cyrus' locker. After a while, I heard Cyrus laughing around the corner. I walked over and saw him walking closely with Jonah, laughing at something he said. I just watched until he saw me, obviously burning with jealously. What was Jonah doing laughing with my boyfriend?

I felt guilty. Cyrus and Jonah had been friends for a long time, long before Cyrus and I even met. When he noticed me, Cyrus hurried up and grabbed my hand, facing Jonah by my side. Like he knew what I was thinking and was trying to reassure me.

"TJ, hey," Jonah said dryly.

"Jonah. Welcome back." I said shortly, then turned to Cyrus. "I was waiting to talk to you..."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Cyrus turned to Jonah and smiled brightly. "See you at lunch, Jonah?"

"I'll find your table," Jonah said. "I'm so happy to be back, I can't wait to see Andi later. TJ, are you coming to the Spoon after school, too?"

"Yes, I'm coming. Cy, come on," I led Cyrus back around the corner, determined to talk to him before the bell rang.

He still gripped my hand. "What is it?" Cyrus asked, looking up at me.

"You didn't tell me Jonah would be here."

"Sorry," Cyrus said. "I only found out yesterday when Buffy told me. Teej, it's so great that he's back, isn't it? I missed him so much...." The bell rang. "Ah, look, Teej, I gotta go. Ms. Lee doesn't like when we're late, you know."

"Yeah, okay." I said. Cyrus stood on his toes and kissed me.

-

_ (jonah) _

I walked into the Spoon, looking around for Andi. She texted that she was already there waiting. When I saw her, I smiled. Her hair was longer than I'd ever seen it, and she was wearing a pink sweater and jeans.

"Jonah!" Andi got up and hugged me. "Wow, you look so different."

"I missed everyone a lot." I said. "I never wanted to leave, actually."

"I remember." Andi laughed a little. "You were pretty upset about it."

We talked about the times before I left until Buffy, Marty, Cyrus and of course TJ showed up.

I noticed that Cyrus sat next to me, and TJ on his other side. We ordered after everyone was here.

"Amber couldn't come. She had to work." TJ explained.

"Wait, she doesn't work here anymore?" I asked, surprised.

Cyrus elbowed my side with a smile. "No, she works at some clothes store now."

"Oh."

"Guys, you know what we should do tomorrow?" Cyrus said. "Bowling! It would be so fun together."

"Yeah!" Buffy agreed.

"Sounds fun," I said.

"I don't know.." Andi said, "I have a lot of projects and stuff I need to do."

"But it's Saturday!" Cyrus leaned over the table and stared at her. "You have to have fun _sometime_, Andi."

I smiled at him. I'd really missed talking to Cyrus. I hoped I could find time to talk to him alone, to catch up only.

"I guess you're right." Andi replied.

"So, tomorrow?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow I beat all your asses in bowling." Buffy said. I laughed.

"Geez Buffy, there are kids here." I said.

"Sorry, you've been gone a while, haven't you Jonah?"

After we made the plans for bowling tomorrow, we just talked and caught up for a while. It was really fun, except at one point, I saw TJ looking at me weird. I noticed that TJ didn't say anything for almost the whole time, but he did hold Cyrus' hand the whole time. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> if ppl like this i'll continue


End file.
